


Wish you were here

by Feathered_Cas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Human AU, I guess this is angst, I love Gilbert, Nations using human names, Other, Songfic, Trigger warning for suicide, Why do I do this to myself, even though its just implied, im sorry, why did I do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_Cas/pseuds/Feathered_Cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred misses Gilbert<br/>Songfic for my best friend.<br/>Just a sad little thing for a bittersweet song.<br/>Art credit goes to hiimadork. Check them out on tumblr.<br/>Thanks for the wonderful commission!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

 

 

 _I dig my toes into the sand._  
_The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket._  
_I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless and in this moment I am happy._

 

I don’t remember how we came to be friends. I’m glad we did, even if today you’re dead and gone. That’s life for you. One day you’re being your awesome self and the next thing you know, _bam!_ you’re dust. _Wait._ Awesome? _Awesome!_ Isn’t that something you used to say all the time? I think it was. I don’t remember everything clearly sometimes. Other times, I pretend I don’t remember so it doesn’t hurt. I am a hero, after all. Heroes can’t show weakness!  

  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_

 

Our friendship was shaky and weird, but we made it work. You used to come to my house to play video games all day. I remember that well. I will _always_ remember that very well. You didn’t like to lose. I didn’t like to lose. That was a problem. I guess we were both sore losers. Heroes can’t be losers, after all. Heroes can’t show weakness!

 

  
_I lay my head onto the sand._  
_The sky resembles a backlit canopy with holes punched in it._  
_I'm counting ufo's._  
_I signal them with my lighter_  
_and in this moment I am happy, happy._

 

We used to go to the beach at night. You liked to name stars after you. I liked to show you my alien friends.

 

 _I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_

 

I still go to the beach at night. I still look for aliens. I have taken the job of naming stars after you. I like to think you’re somewhere up there. When I do that, my eyes get all watery for some reason. Really lame, if you ask me. Heroes can’t be sad, after all. Heroes can’t show weakness!

  
  
_The world's a roller coaster and I am not strapped in.  
Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air._

 

Who am I kidding? I miss you. _I miss you_. _ **I miss you**_. Video games are not the same without you. The beach is not the same without you. The stars don’t shine so bright without you. The aliens aren’t as fun without you. I don’t want to be the best hero without you. Why did it have to come to this? Why did we have to fight like this? Why did you have to go like this? Gone up in smoke and left me behind. You just left the ashes for me to remember you by.

 

 _I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_

 

We were enemies. We were friends. We were enemies again. You left this world without a goodbye. I guess heroes and kings will never make a good pair. Still, I wish circumstances had been different.

 

 _I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_I wish you were here_

 

I still play video games. I still go to the beach. I still am a hero.  I just wish you were here.

Maybe, in another life we’ll be friends again.

Goodbye, awesome Gilbert.

\- Still regretting how things ended,

Alfred.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry. It's crappy, but well... sigh.  
> This is a gift for my best friend.  
> The song is called Wish you were here, by Incubus.  
> They're great. Check them out.


End file.
